The Phantom Alchemist and the Paradox Alchemist
by heart2tear
Summary: Yay my first fanfic with the mega help of Smilee4Faces2 aka Jessie. So bottom line This is after the series and it has like ocs and stuff. Couples: EdxOC AlxOC and others RoyxRiza read story btr than summary R&R plz and don't put mean things
1. Chapter 1

**Side chat time/ chatroom**

**Audrey: yay!**

**Ed: yay for what?**

**Audrey: Heart posted this.**

**Edward: and…**

**Audrey: AND I'm in it ****J**

**Edward: so am I**

**Erin: and me**

**Al: and me**

**Heart: -storms in- AL hand me my latte**

**Al: -gulps- yes ma'am ****L**

**Ed: wuts up with your attitude**

**Heart: I have to take midterms…**

**Audrey: they're not that bad**

**Heart: not when ur in my gay a** school**

**Al: your latte ma'am**

**Heart: thanks Al**

**Erin: -looks at script- holy mushrooms on crack**

**Al: what?**

**Erin: this is going to be a crossover**

**Ed: what!! **

**Heart: I needed someone as tall as Ed so I asked Naruto and the gang along**

**with Fruits Basket Shugo Chara +Doki and Kingdom Hearts and Avatar the last**

**air bender with Hollow Fields and maybe others like Bleach and Death Note and**

**Final Fantasy the whole entire saga. -takes deep breath-**

**Ed: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINDING SOMEONE MY SIZE**

**Heart: well everyone in this thing except Audrey and Erin are taller than you**

**so I asked Naruto to be with you so u won't be that small or a Audrey will**

**put it**

**Audrey: FUN SIZED**

**Erin: will people stop abusing the shift key**

**Heart: Ya!**

**Shift Key: -comes to life- do you know how it feels going up and down for the**

**rest of ur life? Stop abusing me!**

**Audrey: awesome shift key do you wanna be my friend**

**SK: sure**

**Audrey: awesome**

**Erin: she was dropped when she was born and I witnessed it**

**Ed+Al: roll the chappy**

**Erin+Audrey: Heart does not own FMA all she owns is her oc's which is us**

**and others**

**SK: R&R please!

* * *

  
**

**The Phantom Alchemist and the Paradox Alchemist**

**Chapter 1: The History of the Twins**

"Ha-ha sister slow down you're going to fast." A 4 year old girl with

caramel hair and emerald eyes panted trying to catch up with her twin. "No

way you're to slow."

A girl with gold hair and crystal blue eyes said until she hit something soft

and looked up and saw their older cousin looking at them with a smile on

his face. "You know Erin you shouldn't run so fast, you know your sister

has weak bones and you, a weak heart. Don't strain yourselves too hard okay.

That goes for you too Audrey." He said a matter-o-factly while

pointing at the girl with caramel locks as she finally caught up. "We were

just having fun Jonathan." Audrey said timidly. She was the sugar twin, while

Erin was the spice twin.

"Well, have fun like what girls like your age should, like playing with

dolls, play house, or at least read a book." He said trying to figure out

what little girls do. "Well just because we were born with these conditions

doesn't mean we can't have fun playing tag outside." Proving Jonathan

that she also knew big words for a 4 year old. "Well your mom and dad want

you girls home. Come on climb on my back." The two girls got one each of

Jonathan's shoulder holding tightly to whatever they can get.

When the girls got in side the house or castle (Their parents and family are

royalty.) to see their whole Alchemist family mostly, ok everyone in there are

alchemist that worked for the military but not as State Alchemist. Most of the

pre teens were practicing alchemy with the older teens. Their family was huge

to cousins, uncles, aunts, nieces, and nephews name them their in that family.

And all of them had elegant clothes and such stuff the twins are heiresses so

their princesses.

As night fell the girl's mother went to go say good night to the heiresses.

"Mommy can you sing us that lullaby? Please." The girls said at the same

time. "Ok, but then straight to bed." They nodded. The mother the goes to

dresser and gets a music box and opened to see to ballerinas one blonde the

other brunette as they both twirled in white tutus.

"Constant as the stars

Above always know that you are loved

And my love shinning in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests its head

On its mother's downy bed

Dolphin plays in moonlight sky…" Just as the twins mother was about to

continue the song all of them heard a big bang

"Come on out you royal scum and alchemists we know you're here we can

smell your royal stench a mile away."

"Mommy what's going on." The little blonde looked at her mother with a

confused face plated on her face.

"Kids, come with me." There father came into the room holding the girls

hands.

"Ahh so here you are going to meet death know are ya."

"Leave us alone you big bully." Audrey spat.

"So the little princess thinks I'm a bully. Well poppet I'm worse."

"You leave them alone. They're just kids." There mother Lucinda said.

"Look girly, you should watch what you say to me." And with that he slaps

her across the face. "MOMMY!!" the two girls cry out but hold back by the

'big bully'.

"Nuh uh, you two will die too." He then punches Audrey in the stomach which

causes her to fly into the wall breaking an expensive vase with her back and passes

out. (The bad dudes think she's dead)

"SISTER!"

"You are next."

"No." her mother steps in and gets stabbed in stomach trying protecting her

daughter.

"Mum!"

"Take care of your sister Erin."

"No mommy please." Erin sobs as her mother passes away. (BTW her father

was taken in prisoner gets killed.)

"Now you're the only one left."

He then kicks her and sends her to fall of on top of her knocked out sister.

**Next Week**

**Audrey POV**

Ok, I woke up in the hospital and don't know why the doctors say I have amnesia,

and I'm mute by the way. All I know is that I have a sister and my name is

Audrey. Though I forgot my last name.

Can life get any better?

* * *

**Heart: end of chappy numero uno**

**Audrey: -cries- this is so sad why do I have to get hurt n' stuff**

**Erin: hey what about me**

**Audrey: what about you? -cat fight-**

**Al: break it up -gets stop by Ed-**

**Ed: no wait let them argue all they need is a pool of pudding -smile evilly-**

**Al: whats up w/ dat smile**

**Ed: evil thoughts need evil smiles.**

**Heart: omg you guys sound like my guy friends. whats up with guys and girls fighting**

**with pudding?**

**Ed: I have no idea but I like pudding**

**Shift Key: R&R plz**


	2. not chptr 2 typo

**Side chat time/ chatroom**

**Audrey: yay!**

**Ed: yay for what?**

**Audrey: Heart posted this.**

**Edward: and…**

**Audrey: AND I'm in it ****J**

**Edward: so am I**

**Erin: and me**

**Al: and me**

**Heart: -storms in- AL hand me my latte**

**Al: -gulps- yes ma'am ****L**

**Ed: wuts up with your attitude**

**Heart: I have to take midterms…**

**Audrey: they're not that bad**

**Heart: not when ur in my gay a** school**

**Al: your latte ma'am**

**Heart: thanks Al**

**Erin: -looks at script- holy mushrooms on crack**

**Al: what?**

**Erin: this is going to be a crossover**

**Ed: what!! **

**Heart: I needed someone as tall as Ed so I asked Naruto and the gang along**

**with Fruits Basket Shugo Chara +Doki and Kingdom Hearts and Avatar the last**

**air bender with Hollow Fields and maybe others like Bleach and Death Note and**

**Final Fantasy the whole entire saga. -takes deep breath-**

**Ed: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINDING SOMEONE MY SIZE**

**Heart: well everyone in this thing except Audrey and Erin are taller than you**

**so I asked Naruto to be with you so u won't be that small or a Audrey will**

**put it**

**Audrey: FUN SIZED**

**Erin: will people stop abusing the shift key**

**Heart: Ya!**

**Shift Key: -comes to life- do you know how it feels going up and down for the**

**rest of ur life? Stop abusing me!**

**Audrey: awesome shift key do you wanna be my friend**

**SK: sure**

**Audrey: awesome**

**Erin: she was dropped when she was born and I witnessed it**

**Ed+Al: roll the chappy**

**Erin+Audrey: Heart does not own FMA all she owns is her oc's which is us**

**and others**

**SK: R&R please!

* * *

  
**

**The Phantom Alchemist and the Paradox Alchemist**

**Chapter 1: The History of the Twins**

"Ha-ha sister slow down you're going to fast." A 4 year old girl with

caramel hair and emerald eyes panted trying to catch up with her twin. "No

way you're to slow."

A girl with gold hair and crystal blue eyes said until she hit something soft

and looked up and saw their older cousin looking at them with a smile on

his face. "You know Erin you shouldn't run so fast, you know your sister

has weak bones and you, a weak heart. Don't strain yourselves too hard okay.

That goes for you too Audrey." He said a matter-o-factly while

pointing at the girl with caramel locks as she finally caught up. "We were

just having fun Jonathan." Audrey said timidly. She was the sugar twin, while

Erin was the spice twin.

"Well, have fun like what girls like your age should, like playing with

dolls, play house, or at least read a book." He said trying to figure out

what little girls do. "Well just because we were born with these conditions

doesn't mean we can't have fun playing tag outside." Proving Jonathan

that she also knew big words for a 4 year old. "Well your mom and dad want

you girls home. Come on climb on my back." The two girls got one each of

Jonathan's shoulder holding tightly to whatever they can get.

When the girls got in side the house or castle (Their parents and family are

royalty.) to see their whole Alchemist family mostly, ok everyone in there are

alchemist that worked for the military but not as State Alchemist. Most of the

pre teens were practicing alchemy with the older teens. Their family was huge

to cousins, uncles, aunts, nieces, and nephews name them their in that family.

And all of them had elegant clothes and such stuff the twins are heiresses so

their princesses.

As night fell the girl's mother went to go say good night to the heiresses.

"Mommy can you sing us that lullaby? Please." The girls said at the same

time. "Ok, but then straight to bed." They nodded. The mother the goes to

dresser and gets a music box and opened to see to ballerinas one blonde the

other brunette as they both twirled in white tutus.

"Constant as the stars

Above always know that you are loved

And my love shinning in you

Will help you make your dreams come true

Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests its head

On its mother's downy bed

Dolphin plays in moonlight sky…" Just as the twins mother was about to

continue the song all of them heard a big bang

"Come on out you royal scum and alchemists we know you're here we can

smell your royal stench a mile away."

"Mommy what's going on." The little blonde looked at her mother with a

confused face plated on her face.

"Kids, come with me." There father came into the room holding the girls

hands.

"Ahh so here you are going to meet death know are ya."

"Leave us alone you big bully." Audrey spat.

"So the little princess thinks I'm a bully. Well poppet I'm worse."

"You leave them alone. They're just kids." There mother Lucinda said.

"Look girly, you should watch what you say to me." And with that he slaps

her across the face. "MOMMY!!" the two girls cry out but hold back by the

'big bully'.

"Nuh uh, you two will die too." He then punches Audrey in the stomach which

causes her to fly into the wall breaking an expensive vase with her back and passes

out. (The bad dudes think she's dead)

"SISTER!"

"You are next."

"No." her mother steps in and gets stabbed in stomach trying protecting her

daughter.

"Mum!"

"Take care of your sister Erin."

"No mommy please." Erin sobs as her mother passes away. (BTW her father

was taken in prisoner gets killed.)

"Now you're the only one left."

He then kicks her and sends her to fall of on top of her knocked out sister.

**Next Week**

**Audrey POV**

Ok, I woke up in the hospital and don't know why the doctors say I have amnesia,

and I'm mute by the way. All I know is that I have a sister and my name is

Audrey. Though I forgot my last name.

Can life get any better?

* * *

**Heart: end of chappy numero uno**

**Audrey: -cries- this is so sad why do I have to get hurt n' stuff**

**Erin: hey what about me**

**Audrey: what about you? -cat fight-**

**Al: break it up -gets stop by Ed-**

**Ed: no wait let them argue all they need is a pool of pudding -smile evilly-**

**Al: whats up w/ dat smile**

**Ed: evil thoughts need evil smiles.**

**Heart: omg you guys sound like my guy friends. whats up with guys and girls fighting**

**with pudding?**

**Ed: I have no idea but I like pudding**

**Shift Key: R&R plz**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heart:** and we're back and shift key brought another abused key, Caps Lock

**Caps Lock:** thank you thank you ur far 2 kind

**Audrey:** so tell me Caps Lock how is it like being on of the abused keys in the key board?

**CL:** Well it's bad I mean when people like to make ppl who scream a lot they always press me like just yesterday some random person made a FMA fan fiction and made Edward here a little to yelly than his usual self *Points at camera man who is Ed*

**Audience:** gasp

**Ed:** HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN.

**CL:** thr u have it folks that man right thr is an Caps Lock Abuser *random lighting comes out of randomly nowhere*

**Audience:** gasp

**Erin: **Edward Elric how could you. Security plz put Ed in 30 minute time out.

**Heart & Al:** roll the chappy

**Ed: **why me *gets dragged to Ed's special time out place filled with milk** random lighting pops again out of random*

**Heart**: I should fix that lighting machine…

**Chapter 2: Time Skip to 9 years**

No POV

Well it's been six years since the death of the Scott elders. Audrey is mute and sort of in depression and 13 years old. Erin is less talkative than she was four but more talkative than her twin.

"Hey Audrey, can you pass me that brush." Erin asked and with out a word Audrey did what she was told.

"Thank you."

Audrey left in silence like always.

"Hey, Ms. Attitude." Nicholas smirked. "What did you say? That I'M SO LOUD THAT I CAN BURST ANYONE BUBBLE JUST BY TALKING!" "I didn't say that but that is the truth." (As you can see she is the female counter part of Ed, that doesn't mean she gets him oops I just spoiled the story a little of the story my bad but he won't a pear in some later chapters so ya back with the story.)

"You are so lucky you're older than me." Erin said coldly. And with that Nick left.

Audrey POV

Why can't I talk you ask?

I just can't.

I know I shouldn't be sulking all my life but -sigh- I'll talk soon I know it. I changed my mind on being a State Alchemist because over the years my sister and I decided revenge was never the answer in problems well she talked I just nodded in agreement. We've been living in a orphanage since we were five. And not a very good one I mean the mentors are mean and if you do something bad they beat you wow our lives really suck.

Erin POV

"Gah Audrey! I'm taking a bath. Give the POV to Jonathan.

This is another reason why I want you to talk so you can give a head start!!" (BTW Jonathan is an orphan kid that works for the military but before he went to the orphanage.)

Audrey POV

I would say sorry but I can't talk so ya. I'm just going to give the POV to Jonathan.

Jonathan POV

"What, your crazy Mustang sending my friends to become State Alchemist you know they don't want to."

"It's going to happen in two years so don't get your panties in a knot."

"They don't know how to use Alchemy well."

"Jonathan, you're lying through your teeth."

"I was never a good liar Sir."

"I see."

"But…"

"No buts were running low on Alchemists and beside in that time I'll be Fuhrer all the female officers will be wearing MINI-SKIRTS!" as he screams it to the heavens Jonathan bonks him on the head.

"Don't you dare make them wear miniskirts!"

"I won't I'll make them wear tiny miniskirts." That deserved another bonk to the head.

"DON'T YOU DARE."

"Fine, fine –sigh- but they will look good in miniskirts."

" Ah stop day dreaming of my friends you knew them since they were little and you act like they were in their twenties." There was fire in his eyes.

"You know they will be really hot in their twenties."

"I GIVE UP."

Audrey POV

That was weird

I'm never going to wear a miniskirt under your orders Mustang!! Not in a million billion no infinity years dumb Roy Mustang well I don't have a lot to say heck I don't even talk so ya. See you next chapter bye.

Erin: second chapter over

Audrey: ya 2nd ova

Ed: and still I'm not in it

Heart: u will

Al: Heart doesn't own anything except Erin and Audrey

Erin and Audrey: Unfortunately

Shift and Caps Lock Key: R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Surgery and Meeting

Audrey: Yay Chappy THREE

Erin: do you have to b loud

Caps Lock: ouch can u plz stop abusing me

Audrey: ok…

Heart: I'm still gonna use you Caps Lock

Caps Lock: I know

Erin: u kno talking computer keys is against the law of well nature

Keyboard: Gasp

Mouse: I'm also an abused computer object

Audrey: do u wanna my friend 2 Mr. Mousey

Mouse: …ok…

Heart: Were Al and Ed this is the chapter when they appear and thr not here

Audrey: teehee

Erin: wut

Audrey: that rhymed

Heart: oh well got to start w/out them

Roxas: I'm here

Heart: ur not in the story yet u'll probably be in the sequel now go back to Jessie's fic btw it's called But, But, Why

Roxas: but thr talking about yaoi of me and… Axel

Heart: oh boohoo

Erin: just roll the chapter

CL and Mouse and SK: Heart doesn't own anything except her oc's and us

**Chapter 3: The Surgery and Meeting**

**2 year skip**

"Stupid Mustang making us go to take the stupid State Alchemist exam stupid…stupid…stupid." An older version of Erin as Audrey smiled at her. "If he makes us wear miniskirts I'll personally kill HIM!"

Audrey just giggled she has been showing a little more emotion but still mute.

"I just hope he doesn't ask about the miniskirts he gave us for our birthday if he asks we kept safe at home we did not burn them, huh wait you don't talk why should I worry."

"Hello Erin and Audrey." Hawkeye said plainly.

"Before you can take the test you need to go to take surgery."

"Whoa wait we came here for the exam and now we have to take surgeries what else put on a miniskirt for Roy." Erin just blurted out. Audrey just looked at the floor. "I'm sorry girls but with the conditions you to have, Emily will have an automail heart while Audrey will have a automail skeleton which will still have the marrow of the bone so it can still produce blood." "Fine. But make as painless as possible"

After Surgery (By using alchemy.)

Audrey POV

I woke up and I was in a hospital bed I looked around and saw my sister snoring and her stomach exposed a little.

"Gah sister you're such a pig, huh did I just talked." Five seconds later, "Sister, sister look I can talk now."

"Uhh -yawn- sister was someone talking to me."

"You twit it was me."

"Now way."

"Yes way." Erin jumped out of her bed and super hugged her twin. "Choking –cough- not –wheeze- breathing." "Sorry."

"you two come with me your going to take the test and since it's a while Roy's office why don't I show how much my daughter grown since the last time you met her." Hughes cooed while taking out is wallet flipping through the picture of his daughter.

"Umm Hughes we saw your daughter like last week.''(Hughes is alive by the way.)

"Yesterday she taught me how to play patty-cake."

"Hughes you can't go a day without mentioning your beloved daughter." Audrey chimed in

"Well ya…wait you can talk." Hughes said in an amusement. "Yep, oh here we are." When we got their Mustang was ranting about miniskirts and Riza looked like she was about to shoot herself. "We're here.'' Mustang looked up to see the twins. "So what happened to the skirts I got you for your birthday." "We burned them and then buried the remains and then danced on skirts grave," Audrey said coolly. "Those skirts cost a fortune Audrey…YOU CAN TALK!!." "Geez how many times people have to say that." "Well you use to be mute and all." "I know sister but all of sudden I can talk right after the surgery and man do I have a medium pitched voice while you have a high pitched maybe cause I haven't talked in eleven years 10 months 3 weeks and two days." "You counted how long you haven't talked." "Yes. Yes I did." I said plainly.

"Well for your test I'll be your challenger." Roy said calmly. "Well then we already passed because you're an easy win." Audrey said cheerfully.

Battle field

Audrey was first against Mustang

She clapped her hands together and black electricity came out and then se slowly materialized into black dust that quickly headed for Mustang and went through him and stayed inside him taking control of him. "Gotcha."

Then Roy (well its Audrey in Mustangs body.) used alchemy to hit himself to knock him out and then the black dust came out of his body and rematerialized into Alex with a wide grin plated on her face. "Woo go Audrey." Emily cheered then Audrey bowed and left Mustang still knocked out.

"Now Emily versus Alex Lois Armstrong other known as the Strong-arm Alchemist." Hughes said finally making a sentence without mentioning his daughter.

Erin's POV

'At least I didn't get 'obsessed with miniskirts guy'.' :P

"Okay here I come." Alex said ripping of his shirt eww

Armstrong ran toward Erin and then he stopped Erin walked to him "wanna know my specialty is time alchemy by slowing down time around you gives me enough time to hit your pressure points," And she did what she said and put time back to normal then Armstrong hit the floor in pain.

"Go Emily Go Emily it's your birthday…wait…if it's your birthday its mine to so go us go us."

The twins high five while Mustang and Armstrong were rolled into a hospital.

'So here our new Alchemists Erin and Audrey !!."

Phantom Alchemist for Audrey and Paradox Alchemist for Erin. You two will be meeting your partners shortly."

"Wait partners…"

At the office

"Girls I want you to meet Edward and Alphonse Elric." Hughes pointed two boys.

"Oh I heard about you guys, I'm Audrey Diana Foster." She took her hand out to shake Edward her butterscotch hair was really shining under the sunlight and her jade green eyes sparkled so bright that it could blind people in second hypothetically she looked so kind quite and peaceful like an angel well in Edwards mind she was.

"And I'm Erin Amber Foster." She took her hand to shake Al but he just stood there just looking at her.

"Uhh Edward you're suppose to shake my hand."

"I know that." He took out his hand to shake Audrey. They shake hands. So did Al and Emily.

"So were you two girls from anyway." Ed asked sheepishly trying to hide his blush from Audrey.

"We don't remember we were so young when we move out and then we spend most of our lives in a foster home…and we have amnesia from when we were little" Audrey stayed quite after that. Then she cracked her knuckles only to hear metal screech coming from her knuckles

"What was that?" Al asked as he looked around

"that was me I forgot to mention I have an automail skeleton and my sister an automail heart ha-ha you two probably think were crazy enough to endure that but we both were born with an illness that needed a fixin'."

"Hey you two aren't the only crazy ones." Edward said in a matter of fact way.

"I have an automail arm and leg.'

"Wowza, that some fine work you got their Edward." Erin said ecstatic

"Yeah our friend Winry did that…" as Ed was about to finish his sentence

"Whoa whoa whoa wait Winry Rockbell from Risembool."

"Yeah that's her."

"Well I'll be darned she is one of closest friends."

"Really you know her."

"Know her shoot we three been bffs since we were in diapers."

"Really?"

"Yeah but that was when we were four so we don't remember how she looks like."

Moment of silence. Ed noticed Audrey's silence and asked Erin why was she quiet.

"Hey umm why is your sister so quiet."

"One she's a shy butterfly and two she was mute for eleven years ten months three weeks and two days and three I talking about our past"

"Is she homesick or something."

"Or something, we were orphans with no idea of our past at the age of four."

"Ohh I'm sorry…"

"Don't be it wasn't your fault."

"So Edward your 18 and Alphonse you're like 17wow great dudes that are older than us joy," Erin said changing the subject

'Yeah, and you two are fifteen."

"Yeah, Audrey don't go mute again talk."

"Hi… there I talked I'm going for a walk." Audrey said storming of.

"I'll go after her." Erin said annoyed

"No I'll go." Edward said Erin just shrugged in agreement

Edward's POV

'Now were is she' he thought then he heard someone singing

'Wow who ever is singing must be really good at it'

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday. And I couldn't help her,

'Who's singing? Were is she?'

I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now?

'I think I've found her?'

To Edwards surprise the two people he was looking for is the same person

Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

. 'Audrey…'

As she danced ever so gracefully

She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside.

'Audrey you're not alone…'

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind. Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

'…I'm here'

She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place. Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside. She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh... She's lost inside, lost inside...oh. oh"

When Audrey stopped singing she fell to the floor crying hoping no one sees or saw her but to her bad luck someone did see and that is Edward

"I know you're there just go away and leave me alone."

"A good friend knows when to leave a friend alone but a better friend knows when to stay." Edward said as he walked out of his hiding place going to sit down with Audrey.

"You have a beautiful voice for a person who's been mute most of her life."

"Thank –sob- you."

"So why sing a song so sad and lonely."

"Well my life hasn't been so dandy and I know I shouldn't be complaining because there are people out there that have it worse than I do but still its just so…so…so troublesome to live with this burden for the rest of my life."

"Your not the only orphan here me and Alphonse are to."

"Really."

"Yeah, so how did your parents die?"

"I don't know we have amnesia and stuff and the military doesn't want to talk about our past."

"Wow that bad."

"yeah." Then Edward sat up and looked at her with a fox/bobcat grin that complimented his gold eyes well which made Audrey blush an almost unnoticeable shade of pink.

"Say, why don't I take you to dinner to make you feel better just the two of us."

"S sure."

"C'mon were going now."

At dinner with Ed and Audrey

"So I heard you past the Gate to earth."

"Yeah what 'bout it."

"Well so did Erin and me."

"Wait what."

"Yup but we used alchemy to get here as my sister is the time alchemist she can also go to Earth anytime she wishes and any time in Earth."

"Wow amazing."

"Well you've met Hitler right."

"Yeah when I went to Germany why."  
"Well In like 1940's he commits suicide and Germany is in great debt to the world in money and emotions 'cause of the Holocaust which was when the Nazi killed six million Jews and some more stuff which was during WWII and you were there for WWI so yeah just gave a tad bit of the future the time you were in."

the food in Ed's mouth just fell back to his plate which made Audrey look a little disgusted.

"How far in the future you went in Earth."

"Umm I think the year…2020. Oh in that time people are living in the moon and Erin and I went it was so fun zero gravity rocks you float and stuff and oh my gosh I weigh 115 pounds there I weighed like ten pounds."

"Well you get happy quick."

"It's a gift of mine." They both laughed and then her jade eyes locked with his gold eyes and they just stayed there forever.

"Phew wow that was some good chicken."

"Ha-ha you sound like my sister after a home cooked meal."

"You cook."

"Yeah 'cause one of all of us in the orphanage had to step up and take care of us cook, clean, such more."

"Wow so you're a mother in a fifteen year old body."

"Since you put it that way I guess."

"Hey lets get out of here Al is probably getting worried and panic."

"Yeah so will my big sis."

"Big sis, I thought you two were twins."

"She's older than me by three minutes she pushed me out the way." Again they both laughed hysterically.

"Wow for a quiet girl you're really funny, wait I thought you have amnesia.

" I do but I remember when I was little she used to tease me about it and thank you thank you very much." She said an Elvis way that made Ed laugh even though he doesn't know who Elvis is.

"So… I'm bored make me laugh I'm out of jokes' Audrey said pouting which made Ed blush madly.

"Uhh… I have nothing."

"Okay."

The walk home was quiet for a while

"There you two are!" Ed and Audrey look up to see there siblings look like they want to kill them.

"Were where you." Al asked Ed

"Al calm down we went to go get a bite."

"Ah so it was a date." Erin just put in. Ed and Audrey looked at each other than blushed then look away to blush fifty shades of red.

"No we weren't Ed here found me when I dashed of and then offered for me to grab a bite with him is there any harm in that no I didn't think so."

"Wait a minute Al why is there food on your mouth."

"Ya Erin why do you have a fork in your hand."

"We just got a bite." Al said ignoring what Ed was thinking

"You sure you two weren't on a date." Audrey smirked

"No we got bored waiting for you two and we got hungry then got a bite."

"Whatever you say sis whatever you say."

"Don't talk to your older sister that way."

"I can talk how I want to, even if their older than me the only reason your older than me is because you pushed me out the way."

"And I'm proud that I did." Electricity flew through there eyes

"Ok okay break it up." Al said pushing himself in the middle

"You stay out of it." The twins said and Al shrunk

"Let's just go to the apartment that I rented yesterday."

"Fine."

"W'ver."

Them four walked to the apartment and walked and walked and walked.

"That's it I'm breaking the silence." Erin blurted out the rest just stared at her with a sweatdrop

"Yeah met too its to quiet and I don't like silence so I'm with my sis."

"Big sis you mean." Erin sated

"YOU PUSHED."

"Here we go again." Ed and Al said at the same time

"WHAT YOU DID YOU SAY?" Erin bonked Ed and Al

"Oww."

"Uhh can we change the subject?" Audrey said calmly and looked at the boys with bruises on their heads

"Fair enough." Al just agreed

"Umm how about we talk about how we use our alchemy." Erin suggested

"Ooh me first me moue me ooh pick me."

"Ed did you let my sister near the sweets."

"Yeah."

"She gets really hyper."

"Ohh."

"Ok, Audrey you go first." Al said answering for Erin

"My alchemy is controlling shadows umm controlling people ohh and dematerializing."

"How do you control people?" Ed asked

"Need an example pick someone from the crowd?"

"Uhh how about that one chick over there." He pointed at a girl with black hair and looked like she was in her early teens.

"Nah she has this aura I can never get through, ooh how about you Ed."

"Nuh uh."

"Too bad.' After that she got hold of Ed's body and

Ed started dancing the Macarena.

Everyone started laughing then a black mist came out of Ed's body to form into a smiling Audrey she looked down to see her sister and Al rolling on the floor laughing

"Th that wasn't funny." Ed said blushing.

"Ooh I know you like Winry." She said slyly though inside it hurt her

"Nuh uh."

"Dude I like read your mind I know you're lying."

"I Knew It." Al said still playing the Macarena in his head

"Well you read it wrong I like somebody else."

"Tell me, is it Rose or Noah ooh or Armony."

"How do you know them?'

"I read your mind."

"Oh ya."

"Well it's neither."

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe."

"Are you two lovebirds done it's getting late, walk faster."

"Maybe you lovebirds should slow down."

"Audrey I thought you were out of jokes."

"Me too that one just slipped out I guess."

"Let's get going."

'Sure." Ed got a hold of Audrey's wrist and ran with Audrey behind him to catch up with the others.'

Heart: that took a while…

Ed: were here you can start the story now

Audrey: uhh Ed you guys lyk missed it

Ed: NO

Caps Lock: can u plz stop abusing me and oww

Erin: uhh…

Al: R&R

Caps Lock: stop abusing me!!!

Al: uhh rite sry sir


End file.
